1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a computer case and a cooling device thereof, and more particularly to the computer case and the cooling device thereof which can adjust according to cooling needs.
2. Related Art
In a computer system, in order to avoid overheating of computer components during operation, cooling devices are set up at the heat source. For example, fans are set up to a central processing unit, a video card, or a power supply, so as to ease the problem of overheating.
However, with computer components with high performance, the heat generated by these computer components is increased. Though the cooling effect of the cooling devices increases as well, the accumulated heat in the computer case can not be exhausted by the fans set up to the central processing unit, the video card, or the power supply. Therefore, system fans are set up in the computer case as well, so as to enhance airflow in the computer case. However, these system fans are fixed, so these system fans can not target a specific heat source to enhance the heat dissipating efficiency.